Sabbat en Enfers
by Blihioma
Summary: Samaël repense au Sabbat qu'il a passé avec cet son amant, Sitael, l'an dernier, le Sabbat où Sitael ce fit attaquer... Histoire pouvant être lue seule ou après "Être à tes côtés".


Samaël observait par la fenêtre de sa maison, les différents démons se rassembler autour du palais de Lucifer. Dans la foule, il reconnu la chevelure extravagante de son vieil ami, Asmodée, démon du jeu et du vice, accompagné de sa compagne, la terrible Léviathan, commandante en chef de la plus grande armée des Enfers. L'homme ne put s'empêcher de trouver qu'ils formaient un très beau couple et se sentait heureux pour son ami. Samaël, l'ange de la mort, autrefois ami de l'archange Michaël, s'était rebellé contre Dieu, des années de cela, et pourtant il continua son travail de guider les âmes dans le monde des morts. Anges comme démons se posaient souvent la question de savoir si Samaël avait véritablement été crée par Dieu, ou bien était-ce les âmes en peine qui lui avait donné la vie.

L'ange de la mort n'avait jamais été très sociable, autant dans sa vie d'ange que dans sa vie de démon. C'est pourquoi, le nombre de fois où il avait participé à des fêtes, se comptait sur les doigts des mains. Parmi elle, il y avait eu le Sabbat de l'an dernier. Samaël avait accepté, à contrecœur, d'y accompagné son amant, Sitael, ancien Séraphin sous les ordres de Mettatron, qui avait lui-même organisé sa chute du paradis, pour rejoindre son âme-sœur, Samaël, dans les Enfers.

**oOo**

_« Samaël... Cela t'embête à ce point de venir au Sabbat ? Il s'agit là pourtant d'une fête très appréciée par les démons ! »_

_« Mphf ! Je n'aime pas l'ambiance, voilà tout. De plus, il y a toujours des idiots pour tenter de vous tuer "en vous plantant un couteau dans le dos" pour reprendre l'expression humaine. »_

_« Oh… Ça rajoute plus de charme à la fête ? » Tenta Sitael, ayant très envie d'y aller avec son amant._

_Finalement, avec de nombreuses promesses de son amant, Samaël, plus pour avoir le calme, accepta d'y accompagner l'ange déchu. Ils se préparèrent pour l'occasion et se rendirent au palais de Lucifer où déjà une bonne centaine de démons profitaient des joies du Sabbat à l'intérieur. Deux grandes tables où des victuailles étaient renouvelées constamment se trouvaient de chaque côté de la salle. Sitael jeta un œil curieux vers les tables avant de faire une grimace et se tourner vers son amant. Ce dernier lui lança un regard, l'air de dire qu'il l'avait prévenu. En effet, le tout jeune déchu n'avait pas encore l'habitude de manger la nourriture courante des démons, soit de la chair fraiche, voir encore vivante, des insectes et autres joyeusetés gluantes et peu appétissante. Il allait devoir mettre sa faim de côté ce soir._

_Samaël guida Sitael à travers les invités, en saluant certains au passage, pour arriver à hauteur d'Asmodée et de Léviathan. L'un portait un habit d'apparat semblable à ceux portée par les Rois de la Renaissance, mais en plus moderne et avec une certaine touche gothique, sa compagne portait une robe noir près du corps, moulant les atouts qu'elle possédait, ses cheveux étant retenu dans un chignon très complexe. Samaël portait lui-même une simple chemise blanche rentrée dans un pantalon noir, il n'aimait pas faire l'extravagance, Sitael à ses côtés, dans un habit tout aussi simple, observait les alentours, émerveillés par la salle de réception du palais de Lucifer. Les dorures d'ors que l'on apercevait habituellement dans ce genre de palais avaient été remplacées par la couleur argent. Les murs étaient gris pâles et toutes les statues, et autre décoration était d'un noir anthracite ou pur. Pourtant la salle était lumineuse et même une certaine morosité s'échappait de la pièce, elle avait aussi ce petit côté fantastique, magique propre aux palais de Rois._

_Derrière les babillages des invités, Sitael percevait très clairement une légère musique sinistre et néanmoins magnifique. Il aperçut les musiciens ainsi que l'un des instruments utilisés… Un instrument démoniaque qui laissait échapper des ondes sombres et pourtant la mélodie était l'une des plus belles qu'il n'ait jamais entendu. L'ange déchu s'étonna une fois de plus de tous les changements qui s'étaient opérés en lui depuis sa chute du paradis, car autrefois, entendre le son d'un tel instrument lui aurait fait endurer milles souffrances et aurait même put le tuer ! Fasciné par l'endroit, Sitael chercha la source de la lumière qui remplissait la pièce et ne tarda pas à apercevoir de minuscules mais extrêmement nombreuses lucioles au niveau du plafond, derrière un très fin tissu de toile gris pâle qui servait à les retenir, créant un lustre vivant._

_« Alors ? Ce Sabbat est à votre goût cher Sitael ? »_

_Le nommé sursauta violement en sentant un souffle au niveau de son oreille, et se retrouva face à Lucifer en personne, qui l'observait avec un amusement non dissimulé. Le Grand Seigneur des Enfers portait une chemise à dentelle entièrement noire, avec un pantalon de toile de même couleur, par-dessus sa chemise, il portait un long manteau bleu nuit bordé d'une fourrure grise étain. Sitael vit son amant incliné respectueusement le haut de son torse et s'empressa de faire de même._

_« Oui Seigneur Noir, votre palais est magnifiquement sinistre et pourtant tellement lumineux, je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre, mais je dois dire que c'est plus que tout ce que j'aurais pu imaginer. »_

_« Oh, heureux de l'entendre. »_

_Lucifer se détourna presqu'immédiatement de Sitael pour engager la discussion avec Samaël, son préféré parmi tous les démons et démones. Sitael pouvait tout à fait comprendre que Samaël était fascinant, mais il dirigeait mal l'intérêt que le Seigneur Noir lui portait. Lors de sa première rencontre avec le Roi des Enfers, Sitael avait par la même occasion, découvert pour la première fois la jalousie, sentiment noir typiquement humain et démon. La haine qu'il abritait était exactement la même que ressentait les quelques démons de rang moyens, qui fixaient avec haine le compagnon de l'ange de la mort. Avec Lucifer, Samaël était l'un des démons les plus populaires des Enfers, tous l'admiraient et souhaitaient son attention vers eux. Pourtant, il avait choisis Sitael, ce qui avait déplu, et même plus, à bon nombre de démons. Depuis ce temps, ces derniers vouaient une agressivité disproportionnée envers Sitael._

_Ce soir, ils avaient décidés que ce seraient leurs chances pour mettre fin à la vie du jeune déchu. A eux tous, ils formaient un groupe d'une dizaine de démons. L'approche se fit sans accrochage : en effet, Sitael, ayant été un peu délaissé par son amant, cherchait de la compagnie pour ce soir de fête. Ils parlaient de choses et d'autres, mais impossible pour les démons vengeurs d'arriver à faire participer Sitael à l'une des nombreuses orgies qui se déroulaient dans la salle. Ce dernier rigolait avec un sourire forcé à chaque fois qu'on lui proposait et s'esquivait rapidement ailleurs._

_Finalement, il sortit prendre un peu l'air sur un des balcons du palais, celui de la salle devenant de plus en plus chaud et lourd. Sitael fut presque surpris que son amant ne l'ait pas imité avant, mais profita de la fraicheur des Enfers. Soudain, avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, une longue arme pointue se figea dans son ventre. Il regarda l'arme, stupéfait, tenta de reprendre sa respiration. Chaque contraction était douloureuse. Que lui arrivait-il ? En entendant un ricanement dans son dos, il se retourna lentement pour faire face aux démons qui l'accompagnaient plus tôt. Il les fixa un moment, puis ses yeux d'ordinaires verts, prirent une étrange lueur carmin rougeoyante. Sa chemise se colorait lentement de son sang, mais il ne se rendait pas compte de l'importante quantité de sang qu'il perdait…_

_A chaque fête, il y a sa part de lumière et sa part d'ombre. Il n'y a qu'un pas entre les deux..._

**oOo**

Alors que Samaël continuait à regarder les démons entrer dans le palais de leur Roi, il sentit deux bras forts et aimant entourer sa taille, ainsi qu'un menton se poser sur son épaule. L'ange de la mort caressa distraitement à la peau offerte.

« A quoi penses-tu ? »

« Au Sabbat de l'an dernier. » Un fin sourire amusé flotta sur ses lèvres.

« Oh… Je suis sûr que tu n'es pas le seul à ne pas l'avoir oublié ! »

Sitael rigola, il était désormais un démon reconnut de tout le monde, depuis le soir où il avait tenu face à ses dix démons, qu'il avait finit par réduire à un état pitoyable où aucun d'eux n'étaient capable de bouger. Lui-même ne s'en était sortit qu'avec une mince cicatrice et malgré sa perte de sang ce soir-là, il avait eut assez d'énergie pour s'occuper de ses petits démons de bas étages et demander à son amant de lui retirer l'arme, ainsi que de le soigner, le tout sans flancher une seule fois.

Les deux amants quittèrent la fenêtre pour fêter la Sabbat de cette année à leur manière dans la plus grande intimité.


End file.
